1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video wall and a mullion elimination lens for the video wall.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase in the demand for video walls for displaying information. Video walls are often found in control centers, and sports venues, and other large public places. FIGS. 1-2 show that a typical video wall 100a is comprised of several display panels 10a. The display panels 10a usually have narrow bezels 12a, which form black gaps (also called mullions) between adjacent active display areas 11a, as shown in FIG. 2.
Video processors that drive the display panels 10a can compensate the existence of the mullions, and thereby reducing the viewed width of the mullions. Nevertheless, the mullions are still visible and affect the aesthetic appearance of the displayed content. Thus, there is a need for a video wall which can eliminate the mullions formed by the bezels 12a. 